Para ti, desde hoy en adelante
by Evanna Leroy
Summary: Eren finalmente obtiene los 9 titanes cambiantes y logra la tan ansiada libertad. Final inspirado en la última viñeta del manga. One Shot.


**.**

 **Para tí, desde hoy en adelante.**

 **.**

El crepúsculo teñía el cielo de color sangre, de igual manera que la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos, moribunda.

Finalmente, los tres estaban en un sitio tranquilo. Después de la masacre generada por el plan de Zeke y la invasión por parte de Marley; Eren, Mikasa y Armin se encontraban en un acantilado frente al océano, lejos de las murallas, lejos de todo el mundo, acompañados sólo del sonido de las olas golpeando la costa.

Mikasa tosió sangre. La herida en su costado izquierdo era profusa, y los esfuerzos por frenar la sangre fueron en vano. Por su rostro blanquecino, más de lo habitual, corrían lágrimas de dolor, de resignación y derrota.

Su final se acercaba.

Eren se limitaba a acariciarle su mejilla, mientras se aferraba a ella con desesperación. Armin lloraba en silencio, apretando su mano con fuerza, como si ese pequeño gesto fuese suficiente para devolverle algo de vida que iba perdiendo segundo a segundo.

–E… ren –musitó la joven en un gran esfuerzo.

Pero él le colocó un dedo en sus labios, acallándola. Mikasa tragó con mucha dificultad, intentando expresar sus últimas palabras.

–Lo sé –murmuró el castaño.

Y tomando su nuca con bastante sutileza, y teniendo cuidando de las otras heridas que la joven llevaba en su magullado cuerpo, depositó un beso en sus labios, los cuales ya habían perdido casi por completo su color.

La muchacha lució una débil y pequeña sonrisa. Armin besó su mano y la apoyó contra su propia mejilla. Mikasa lo observó por unos segundos y cerró sus ojos, dando término de una vez por todas a una vida cargada de sufrimiento y desesperanza.

Eren la estrechó contra su pecho y lloró sin consuelo. Su amigo se unió a él en su dolor, tan desgarrador, tan visceral, que los estaba consumiendo en vida.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado exactamente, cuando Eren dejó el cadáver de Mikasa con suma delicadeza, y Armin colocó las manos de ella sobre su torso, entrelazadas. Se veía tan pacífica, como si estuviera en un sueño placentero, del cual jamás volvería.

Por fin había sido liberada, al igual que Jean, Connie, Levi, Hange y todos los de la Legión y la Facción, de este mundo tan cruel y hermoso.

Después de unos minutos observándola, Armin fue el primero que rompió con el silencio.

–Solo quedo yo –sonrió con tristeza, sin despegar sus ojos de su mejor amiga.

Eren no respondió.

–Debes hacerlo… –prosiguió, dirigiendo su mirada a él. –Ya tienes los ocho.

–No, Armin.

El joven rubio se incorporó y le dio la espalda, dando unos pasos hacia el mar. Eren se puso de pie lentamente, siguiéndolo con la mirada.

–Ya cumpliste con tu misión –señaló, sin voltearse. –Cuidaste de Mikasa y de mí.

Colocó una mano en su pecho y bajó su cabeza. El castaño dio unos pasos hacia donde su amigo se encontraba, extrañado.

Armin se giró, quedando frente a su amigo, portando un cuchillo en sus manos. Sus grandes ojos azules se habían inundado de lágrimas nuevamente, pero a pesar de ello, sonreía.

–Así es como debe ser. A pesar de todo, jamás dejé de creer en ti.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no era el rubio quien tenía delante, sino un hombre delgado, de mayor estatura y visiblemente desgastado; el cuchillo que tenía en sus manos había sido reemplazado por una jeringa y su demacrado semblante evidenciaba las marcas de un titán cambiante.

–La libertad está en tus manos.

Eren vio como el rostro de aquel hombre se desfiguraba y su mente fue invadida de memorias, que surgían con tanta rapidez que no alcanzaba a distinguirlas.

Y luego, todo se nubló.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Observó a su alrededor y le dio la impresión de que ya había estado antes en ese lugar.

Una suave brisa acariciaba su mejilla en el instante en que sentía el pasto tocar sus dedos, y se percató de que se encontraba sentado bajo la copa de árbol, no muy lejos de una aldea, ubicada fuera del muro.

Era un escenario bastante apacible.

Se incorporó y reparó que traía la misma vestimenta que hacía unos momentos atrás. En ese instante, recordó a Armin y Mikasa, pero ellos no se encontraban por ninguna parte.

Avanzó unos cuantos metros, donde las murallas se alzaban imponentes.

Al parecer, nada había cambiado.

Apretó su puño con rabia. Todo el sacrificio de sus compañeros, los esfuerzos de la Legión y el dolor de los ciudadanos inocentes que sufrieron las consecuencias de la guerra contra Eldia, no tuvieron resultado.

–Las cosas no debieron ser de este modo.

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, obligándolo a darse media vuelta.

La mujer, de largo cabello rubio, vestida con una túnica blanca, se encontraba de pie cerca del árbol donde éste había despertado.

Eren frunció el ceño, nuevamente tenía aquella sensación de familiaridad.

–¿Quién eres? –cuestionó con reticencia.

Caminó hacia él, tomándose su tiempo.

–Para algunos soy una diosa… –comenzó. –Para otros soy un ser maligno. ¿Cómo me ves tú?

Se detuvo quedando a escasos metros. La mujer era portadora de una serena mirada grisácea y el castaño pudo notar que era bastante alta, casi tanto como él.

–Eres… la que inició todo esto –el rostro de Eren mostró un dejo de sorpresa, pero a su vez, la ira comenzaba a fluir dentro de sus venas. Ella había sido la responsable de condenar a su pueblo a vivir constantemente bajo el flagelo del miedo, del aislamiento y de la ignorancia. Ella fue quien le había arrebatado su libertad.

–Entiendo tu rabia, Eren Jaeger. Pero inicialmente las cosas tenían otro propósito.

Ymir Fritz desvió su mirada, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que continuara.

–Parte de lo que hoy existe fueron gracias a ellos. Existía prosperidad y paz. El pueblo estaba dichoso –se detuvo, observando las murallas que se extendían delante de ellos. –Lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Realmente parecía estar arrepentida de los infortunios que había causado, indirectamente.

–Pero tú puedes acabar con esto.

–Eso es lo que busco –señaló Eren con cierta aspereza. –Pero no se cómo.

–En el fondo lo sabes –dijo la mujer, colocando una mano en el hombro del castaño. –Al final, todo vuelve a su inicio.

Eren bajó el mentón y tragó con fuerza. Sintió como un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos color esmeralda.

Tenía claro que aquello sucedería algún día. Cuando la guerra inició, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo, inclusive dar su vida para obtener la tan ansiada libertad, pero no contaba con haber sobrevivido, y menos, tener que ver cómo sus compañeros y amigos iban cayendo uno a uno. La fuerza que ellos le transmitían era vital para luchar, pero ahora estaba completamente solo, y era mucho más doloroso asumirlo.

Ymir observó a Eren con aflicción, pero las cartas ya estaban echadas; no quedaba más que aceptar lo que el destino le tenía preparado y liberar a Eldia, y de paso también a ella y acabar de una vez por todas con aquella maldición que trajo tanto pesar al mundo.

–No queda mucho tiempo –comentó la mujer, separándose del ojiverde, emprendiendo su camino. –Solo debes activar el poder por última vez.

Eren tragó nuevamente, en un intento de aplacar el sufrimiento que lo estaba embargando en ese momento. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir sin detenerse, cubriendo todo su rostro. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntar, tantas que decir, pero no pudo formular palabra alguna.

Recordó a Armin y a Mikasa, lo felices que habían sido los tres juntos, a pesar de vivir enjaulados, a pesar de no poder explorar el mundo y tener que conformarse con leer el libro que Armin tanto adoraba.

Y recordó a su madre; sus ojos luminosos y bondadosos, los regaños que siempre se buscaba cuando se metía en líos, y la calidez de su abrazo que tanto le hacía falta, al igual que el de su padre.

–¿Volveré a verlos? –preguntó Eren con voz quebrada. Esta vez, las palabras habían fluido solas.

Ymir, quien ya se encontraba a una distancia considerable, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

–Tal vez.

* * *

Boca abajo, el chico reconoció el sonido de las olas y las aves que los había acompañado hace un tiempo atrás. Abrió los ojos en el momento justo cuando los últimos vestigios del sol se escondían tras el horizonte, dando paso a la noche.

Se incorporó quedando sentado de rodillas, tratando de procesar si lo que había vivido antes había sido real o no, cuando divisó el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amigo. Afortunadamente, no lograba ver su rostro, pero su cabello rubio tenía rastros de sangre, producto de la herida expuesta que estaba ubicada en la zona de su nuca.

Con el corazón destrozado, Eren gateó hasta él y una vez a su lado, apoyó su cabeza en la espalda y lloró nuevamente, lamentándose por el terrible desenlace que había tenido en sus manos.

Esperaba que, donde fuese que se encontrara Armin, fuera capaz de perdonarlo.

No se percató de cuanto tiempo había estado así, prácticamente inmóvil, rodeado de los cadáveres de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, cuando escuchó pisadas y voces que se hacían cada vez mas fuertes.

Pero a él no le importaba. Se quedó en esa misma posición y unos segundos más tarde fue interceptado por un numeroso grupo de soldados Marleyanos, probablemente refuerzos que habían llegado con la intención de unirse a la guerra desatada, de la cual ya no quedaba casi ningún ser con vida.

Eren se vio rodeado por los soldados, quienes lo tomaron por la fuerza, forzándolo a levantarse y caminar hacia quien parecía ser el que estaba al mando.

Un tipo mayor, de cara arrugada y ojos pequeños como cerdos, lo miró con detenimiento.

–Es el objetivo –declaró.

Sin más, sacó una pistola que tenía en su bolsillo y lo apuntó con ella, pero Eren fue más rápido y con un brusco movimiento, logró soltarse del agarre de un soldado y procedió a morder su mano.

Un resplandor blanco inundó el lugar. Era tan enceguecedor que iba absorbiendo toda la oscuridad que la noche se había encargado de traer consigo.

Nuevamente, las memorias de todos los portadores de la maldición de Ymir se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, pero el último recuerdo que Eren presenció antes de partir fue su padre sosteniendo a un bebé, susurrándole unas palabras que él había logrado escuchar a la perfección.

.

.

.

– _ **Eres libre.**_

* * *

.

N/A: Seré breve.

1\. Este Oneshot fue inspirado en el último panel del manga, que fue revelado hace un par de días.

2\. Este NO ES MI FINAL IDEAL, pero siendo realista, presiento que todos van a morir, incluido Eren. (Lamentablemente)

3\. Existen al menos un par de referencias, tanto de Shingeki, como de otra obra famosa, a ver si las pillan.

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
